


The Abomination

by Vinc



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fantasy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinc/pseuds/Vinc
Summary: Given a mission to exterminate some enclosing humans in their territories, a small group of skilled headmen. The white noise that filled into their ears turned into a loud booming voice. The house was small and the people inside were insistent on working their way further into the woods. The timer they are on is up and something smells delicious inside to a specific intruder.





	1. Cries of a Newborn

In the heart of the woods stood a dark unmoving statue. It cradled a small bundle. 

Loud and impeding footfalls quickly enclosed towards the statue. Heavy breathing and swearing pursued. They dropped to their knees in front of the statue, its face was smooth yet, felt impatient. 

"Please!" a coughing fit followed the raspy voice of an older girl. "Give me one more chance! I'll do better! They will live! My-" The fast voice choked and gasped. She looked down a grey hand was clamped around the female's throat. It slowly started to give more pressure, her hands trying to tear at the hands. The statues other arm leaned down. The fabric of this bundle was silk, it shined in the moonlight. A child sleeps quietly and sniffles. The hand becoming unbearable on the woman's neck slapping the chest of the monument did nothing. "Plea-s," more gasping occurred. "My- M. La-dy!" She tried screaming the voice only becoming enough to wake the child from its slumber. 

Its shrill scream made the statue stop all of its movements and its face turned towards the screaming bae. The hand let go of the woman's neck and she coughed roughly, upsetting the baby even more. The statue gave in and started to calm the baby, Its face scrunching into worries. "My lady, I want t-to help." coughing. "We only have a bit oh time left. Please, I'll hideaway with the bae!" A loud snap and lights wave through the trees. Yelling and dog barks start to get closer with each passing second. The statue's mouth, opened, slowly creaking and cracking the clay used for its face. A simple whisper makes the woman cry, for it will most likely be the last thing the Statue says. Its eyes seem to glow and the hair becomes real. The clay face slides off and underneath is a smooth androgynous face. Its glowing eyes start to water, the eyes look closer at the baby. Its whimpering breaks both of the girl's hearts. 

The crumbling statue closes its eyes and slowly hands the bae over. 

It falls to the ground, shattered. The pedestal the only thing left of its past. 

The woman flees.

The baby shrieks, alerting the people following her. Trying to run and shush the child had the lady distracted. Slipping in the wet leaves and sloshing in the mud. Both of them most likely looking crazed. Closing her eyes and breathing. She has to run. She will. 

The dog ripped into her calf, blood spilling all over the leaves. The rain washed away her tears but not her followers. Running into a pasture she hid in a small subterrane under a tree. Hopefully, the blood washed away otherwise she would be found and the baby would be killed. along with her self, She would fail her lady. 


	2. The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time to clean up a mess that was made.

The sky was a dark grey as they watched the. House It was in the heart of the woods, the house had dark brown roofing. It looked like it was brand new, The sides of the house were a pale creamy yellow. The same color of frosting on a red velvet cake box. It has a small chimney and light grey smoke was coming out. The lights in the house were on setting a light glow in the woods around them, like building a stairway to the door. The door was the same dark chocolate as the roof and had a knocker on it. Way displaced from the pretty flowers that grew around the small house, the knocker was an eyeball. It had been molded to look like it was halfway open and the iris was a dark wine red. 

The doorknob was the same mold but smaller and the eye was wide open staring at the sky. The windows are covered with lace curtains, showing more light than sight. Dotted around the house like freckles were small dots of light brown. Giving an overall cute look to the house. The smell around the house was sweet and sugary like the candies at a retirement home, sweet but stale. At the back of the house was a small pile of wood and an ax, the ax was slightly dirty and was covered with smears of dirt at the end of the handle. A door at the house was slightly different than the one at the front. It had the same handle but was lighter, like the polka-dots on the house. In the middle of the door was a window covered with the same lace like on the windows but, this window was shaped like a heart, slightly tinted in pink.   
The steps didn’t creak when stepped on and were clean. 

They turned the door handle and felt the weird mold of the eye in their hand. It was wood and easy to turn. A bird sang songs to calm their chicks to sleep, calming them while they went to open the door. The kitchen was lit in a yellow glow, a small chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The walls were a soft pastel blue, and the cabinets were a milk chocolate brown. The counters were polished wood of cherry trees. The counter stretched around the left side they were standing by. Coming from the wall next to them and followed the wall to the door across the room. The floor was like a checkerboard, dark blue squares, and light blue squares. They took note that each handle of every cabinet was an eyeball, irises still that hunting rubescent color. They didn’t like how each eyeball was molded like they were closing in throe. In the yellow light of the chandelier, the eyes looked like they were glossing over.

They looked at the large landing on the right side of the kitchen up against the wall. There was a large array of foods starting from ingredients like; fruit, vegetables, seasons that were hard to find this time of year. Hanging from the cabinet handles were strings with hanging peppers that were drained dry of any moisture. They looked at the counter, there was a large bowl with a thick substance. They decided it was cake or brownie mix counting from the sweet smell that came from it. The counter was clean, a few feet away was an oven. The oven was a light blue to match the tiles and was preheating, probably for the cookie dough on a cooking sheet on top of the stove. There was a large sink to the far left of them, it was over where the back door was. It was clean and slightly wet, assuming someone just got done cleaning dishes. A hefty wooden block stood next to the sink. Knife’s ranging from small to unusually large were placed in the block.

They decided it was time to leave the kitchen.

P.O.V Change

My breath was quiet, footsteps light. Long strides got me there faster. The door handle was rough under my gloves but, It wouldn't matter soon enough. The static still rang through my ears and filled my senses. Our job needed to be done, HIS patience was done. Over and over I kept turning into different hallways hoping to find an actual room. Soft wool carpet that was light pink had slight stains here and there. Maybe the house had messy owners? No, not likely, the kitchen was dirt-free and just bleached. The owner was definitely clean. 

Then where did the stains come from? Brian and The Operators medic would be here soon. I need to find a room and map this place out. Why was this place so big? My mind couldn't keep up, I was fuzzy. My vision started to blur. Am I hyperventilating? Why? I look up and see the walls, the pale yellow did nothing to reassure me. Even the realistic painted hearts on the wall looked real. They were beating! Falling, my head hit the floor jumbling up my brain even more. Oh, Brian. Where. 

P.O.V Change (sorry)

Tim left earlier, my camera batteries are running out. I need to know if he's ok. Looking around me once more, I see the trees that tower over me. Can I go? Static invades my ears, Almost splitting my eardrums. He should be here, I need to find him, what is taking that medic so long? Crunching breaks my panic attack. My focus going fully to the twigs, stepping on them is the medic himself. We call him Eyeless Jack. I am instantly relieved, though I should be serious, the medic means we can go meet Tim again. We barely get to see each other, Tim with deadly Slender sickness and smoking. I think I remind him of someone. That doesn't matter, I am the only one he needs.

Looking at the Medic's mask was terrifying. Though I went against the Overseer, I fear Eyeless. His navy blue mask that drips in slopy tar. It's moist and sticks to everything it touches, I have stained all over my hoodie. The tall figure is slowly walking over, tilting its head in question. We think he can talk but, we don't really want to look behind that mask again. His skin was grey. It wasn't normal. But after all, I can't say anything. Breaking my thought my camera beeped signaling fifteen minutes left of the battery.

"We need to meet Masky at the cottage for our mission," I paused. Why was eyeless here with me? We can handle this alone. "Do you know why?-" I stopped realizing I most likely wouldn't get an answer. Following the static map in my mind to the cottage, my nerves were bursting. My hands shook, Tim was alone and I am fussing over being with an Eyeless medic. It's going to be a while before I'll be there Timothy.


	3. "Something smells in here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue? Better make it quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't like the idea of all the CP's living in one giant mansion but, I don't mind changing it up a little bit to appease my friend. If I get something wrong about anyone or mix up names -Please- tell me?
> 
> About the reader!!!!!   
I have chosen to write for a female body but if people are uncomfy with that I can change it up slightly. The reader is a mythical creature that is *very* similar to our character *Eyeless Jack* this ties into the story and EJ's ritual story. So if this makes you unhappy I'm sorry. I will give details to what the reader looks like in the story but I just wanted to make sure you guys know this.   
This story will have;   
sexual themes(Rape and non-consensual),   
body horror,   
LGBT+ 
> 
> *READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!*  
Please be careful!

Tim was loopy and his head was thumping. His hands in front of him in thick silver chains. His breathing steady, he opened his eyes once. 

Again.

Again, he wasn't getting anywhere. The lighting was fickle and his eyes were trained on the light source. A small light bulb hanging from an old wire, candles here and there. Looking down he jiggled his hands to check the tightness of the cuffs. He was cuffed to a study pipe and no matter how many times he tried to wiggle the cuffs off he couldn't. Cursing lightly he tried to tilt his head up. Realizing that he was just sitting on the ground and the sound of old radio static cut through the silence. His eyes snapped to the noise, to dark to see but, he thought he saw someone sitting like him. 

After a minute of trying to get used to the dark, he saw that there was someone there in front of him. They were small in body size from the way they were sitting. Just out of the reach of the good for nothing light, they were a mystery. He was thinking back to what happened before he woke up. It wouldn't come to him, everything besides his name and a few memories is what he knew. Gulping the saliva that was building in his mouth he got ready to speak. 

"Hey," He winced slightly at the dryness of his voice and the crankiness of his throat. The figure jumped slightly and if he wasn't so intent on figuring out what was happening and panicking, he would have missed the slight rustle and the small animal-like hum. He tried again, "What's going on here?" Getting up on his knees and turning as much as he could towards the bundled figure to speak again. "Are you chained up too?" A small thump came from behind him and he quickly turned his head that way. It felt weird to him but he felt like there was supposed to be something on his face. Maybe glasses? No. How would he see? Was he hiking? A ski mask? To caught up on the weird sensation he just had, the figure behind him scooted closer and sat completely still when Tim turned around to investigate what the noise was.

The noise behind him was most likely a heater as the place around them looked like a finished basement from what he could see. He looked at the figure now in the small light patch they shared and was taken back. The face, er- Well, the figure had a thick white veil covering their face. He could see some hair but besides that nothing gave him a look at their face. The hair was (h/c) and in the light or lack thereof, he couldn't see how long it was. What he could see is that the body was female, a pastel yellow dress that covered their body was frilly and dirty. Her sleeves and long and lacey. He couldn't see her skin but, he wasn't worried about that. He was more worried about the fact that she had a long cow-like tail that had the same colured hair from her head. He was quiet, maybe from shock? She made a small purring like noise that was light and welcomed by Tim's ears, like a way to prove what he was seeing. 

She got slightly closer, slowly inching her self closer to him. Tim despite what his brain was telling him stayed put, like he knew if she attacked he could handle himself. That confused him, he had no memories of needing to defend himself. He could see more of her now. The dress was a nightgown, with a lower neckline, it showed that her skin was abnormal. She continued her way over to him. Her hands were in cuffs too but smaller. The same purring noise came from her as the tail twitched in a slow back and forth motion. It was surprising to him, of course, waking up in some weird basement chained up. Alone until he found out he wasn't alone. The constant thought of him forgetting something. 

The same noise came from behind him and he was brought out of the small trance she had put him in. He turned as it seemed it was louder this time. She quickly moved to him, getting right in front of him, the front was the only way he could go seeing as he was slumped against the wall. He putt his hands up by his chest as in a way to show he wouldn't hurt her. Even when she was the one to get close to him, he felt obligated to make it clear. As if she was a wild animal. She smelled like vanilla to him. A smell that seemed familiar to him but he didn't know why. His head felt like it was in a trance again after getting another wif of her smell. Sitting criss-cross like him, she mimicked what he did down to the "T". If she didn't have that veil covering her face she would probably be making the same faces too. He wanted to try to speak with her again. He was more relaxed, her calming smell and the dark environment seemed safe with her this close. "What's your name?" She froze. Sniffed quietly after getting slightly closer to his face. He felt encumbered and forced down the want to push her away.

....

..

....

After a long pause, he heard the soft utter of her voice. "My name?" Her head titled like a confused puppy. His fears slipped away after hearing a calm reply. Did she not have one? 

"Yeah, my name is Timothy." She backed up so they were in a much more comfortable position to talk. Her head is untilted. Why did this seem so familiar to him? Talking to someone with that weird aura around them, that on one point was very calming but in the other sense, he felt like a caged bunny. 

"Y/n"

Another thump but even louder and closer sounding. She put her chained hands in the middle of them as if it gets his attention. "The sound is my guardian. She takes care of me," She put her hands back. "Why are you here?"   
Why is he here?

**Author's Note:**

> I


End file.
